


rings of saturn

by lenardo_09



Series: Cryptage Week - 2020 [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenardo_09/pseuds/lenardo_09
Summary: There were things more beautiful than a starry night sky.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Cryptage Week - 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	rings of saturn

**Author's Note:**

> I missed day two, but here's day three to make up for it!!

Elliott has seen a universe full of stars and beauty, all things shiny and breathtaking. He's seen a universe of triumph and anguish, of something horrible yet so wonderful. 

And Elliott had seen something perfect, in broken glory and scarred agony, of knives protruding from skin and scarlet running down from every wound. He has seen the world at its worst by witnessing the phenomenon with his own eyes, holding such a fragile creature in strong hands. 

Even when his gaze is set upon a sky full of diamonds, there is only one thing in the universe he finds more perfect than something created by nature, by one single burst of light. 

He and Park are laid out beneath the stars, bared for the universe to watch, as they simply stargaze, let themselves simply be at one with the world. Grass brushes along their clothes, a gentle breeze that cools their skin. 

Park is naturally silent. He marvels at the sight in quiet fascination. He loves the stars. He loves the beauty in it all, but he does not speak, aware of a fragile nature to all of its grandiose display. He is in love with the stars, though envious of their place, watching and learning from all. He envies getting an opportunity to know, to simply be at one with it all and no longer have to fear the unknown. 

Elliott speaks during their time together. He is as in love with the stars as Park. He talks about the universe as if it was life. He speaks in adoration and love, as if they were alive, able to speak to them. He loves them all. He gives them names. It's as though, Park thinks, he sees them as those they have all lost, and he is perhaps desiring mere closure to those he's lost. But he, too, envies them. He envies their shine, the glamour. He finds it unfair they barely require much at all to be beautiful and loved. 

They will be remembered, even when they burn away. 

“I'll remember you,” is all Park says, cutting Elliott off on his tangent. 

The trickster ceases his chatter, eyes wide and staring in shock at the other. It's not just a statement made out of random thought, a passing moment. It was a promise. It was Park sating a painful fear that lingers with every day his mother grows worse, forgetting her son as the days pass away. 

He doesn't look at Elliott. The other is staring, and he feels weight under that gaze. There is so much to it, and Park wants to say something else, but his tongue is bitten, silent. 

Elliott rolls onto his side, smiling with warmth in his eyes. “I love you so much.”

Park hums, returning the quirk of lips. “I love you too.”

“I know, but, like—I  _ love _ love you.”

“Love love me, huh?”

“Well, yeah, obviously. But I'd spend my life with you, y’know?”

“Mm.”

“M’serious, babe.” Elliott’s voice had grown soft now, passionate. “I wanna… grow old with you. I wanna adopt kids with you, and raise your asshole of a cat together—maybe adopt a puppy, go out and find a home together. I… I wanna be happy getting to know you—the real you. I've already missed out on so much because of… them, y’know. I didn't even get to know your name—until you learned I could handle it… that I could handle knowing what you were put through… You trusted me with that, and I… I can't lose that. I can't lose you.”

Park was looking at the other now, his own eyes widening with the confession. “Elliott—”

“Tae Joon Park, marry me.”

It was a question for the universe to bear witness to, an echo through the cosmos, a proclamation of love for the single most beautiful thing in the world to him. The world had gone quiet. The breeze itself had ceased, giving them this moment meant for only them. 

There was only one answer in Park’s heart, but that didn't mean there weren't questions. His voice cracked, broke, nearly shattered, as he spoke, feeling his eyes grow wet. 

“You would… settle for this?”

There was disbelief in the laugh Elliott let out. “Settle? Whoever said I was just ‘settling’ for you? I love you—everything about you. And… I'm willing to wait for that perfect future for us. I'll wait for  _ our _ happy ending.”

Park was quiet again. He didn't know  _ what _ to say—no, he did. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. 

It was a simple utterance spoken against lips he pressed against, whispered again in the other’s ear, and whispered again and again as moonlight poured in through curtains over bare bodies, allowed their moment of privacy from the world in which they could love one another in whatever way they wished. 

And if Elliott eventually got to put a ring on Park’s finger, got to confess his love in front of their loved ones and friends, adopted a bright-eyed child to call their own, and bought a place they could peacefully call home, then maybe, just maybe, he finally found the one person in the world he could share his future with. 

Waking up, he looked at the other’s slumbering visage, a hand absentmindedly stroking over the skin on Park’s now exposed chin, reveling in the softness, and—yeah, he found his forever, wrapped up in all of the blankets and quietly snoozing away, uncaring for the hand gently brushing along his skin. 

Perfect. Tae Joon Park-Witt was perfect. 


End file.
